adjustment of lamp filament position in a stage follow spot is absolutely essential upon lamp replacement. Adjustment is often desirable if the filament moves out of position. Moreover, the operator may deliberately move the filament laterally of the reflector axis in a vertical, horizontal or any other plane to achieve various illumination effects.
One known prior art device utilizes a three adjustment screw to tilt and translate the lamp socket. The adjustment is not only tedious, but can be accomplished only with the rear section of the housing open. It is impossible to adjust while the luminaire operates. A second known prior art device utilizes a gimbal mounting which is an improvement over the adjustment screw mechanism. In this second device, a U-shaped bracket has its legs pivoted on a transverse axis that generally intersects the rear end of the lamp housing. The lamp socket is in turn mounted by the U-shaped bracket for shifting movement about an orthogonal axis. The gimbal mounting is bulky and complicated.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a universal mounting for a filament socket that comprises only a few simple parts but which yet has the capability of achieving filament adjustment in a simple manner while the luminaire is in operation.